Dr Timmy and Mr Terry
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Timmy and Nega-Timmy have been living in the same body since they were born. Now with God parents Nega-Timmy's past will come back to haunt him. Will they both be able to stand together and live as one? Or will they lose each other threw out their trials.
1. Chapter 1 Dr Timmy and Mr Terry

Chapter 01 Dr Timmy and Mr Terry

Quanktumspirit: "I LOVE THIS TALE! Original author was wingedwaterwolf. Adopted date: Sunday 12th July 2015. I will continue with it as soon as possible oh also I changed it a bit around to give the story more well... stories. Also I would love to ask for the readers forgiveness, because I noticed by the name Nega-Timmy... 'Nega' is as well a cruel term to describe a coloured person or somebody not from the same state. Please be assured that I have nothing against coloured people, it is just Mr and Mrs Turner start hating the other side of Timmy, that's why the name Nega-Timmy."

MY SUMMARY:

Summary: Timmy isn't just an average kid, he has a new type of a split personality disorder, and his life seems to be worse with Vicky being his new babysitter. Every day at 8:00 PM. Timmy goes from himself to Terry, his other self. Then he meets Cosmo and Wanda and their adventures begin as Timmy has to hide not only his fairy godparents from everyone, but also his other self.

AN: Nega-Timmy doesn't seem to get enough love, so here is a fic for Nega-Timmy. In this story Nega-Timmy's name is Terry. That is important to know because this is an AU where Timmy was born with Nega-Timmy and they basically share the same body. Also, Timmy's parents are going to be a little more mean and insensitive for this story. Enjoy.

Quanktumspirits intro 2: "Not only will they have a split personality problem... but Nega-Timmy will turn out to be somebody nobody will expect."

* * *

9 years ago into the past

We start this tale not like wingedwaterwolf has started, but a little bit darker.

A massive war was out in Nega-World. A eviller parallel world to ours. Threw out the last 20 years a massive revolution was on.

The Nega-Humans from Nega-Danvill have trashed everything and were blaming King Nega-Tryton and Queen Nega-Trisha for destroying their homes.

There was no talking it out. Just days before the war reached the final stages Queen Nega-Trisha has given birth to her only son, which they named Prince Nega-Timmy a.k.a Nega-Terrance Nega-Turner. Once the prince was born King Nega-Tryton had a meeting with one of his head counsellors.

Anti-Cosmo his name is. He is the head leader of the Anti-Fairies and the only a lie that the Nega-Humans have. Anti-Cosmo was in a political meeting with the King to discuss the trouble heading their way.

"Anti-Cosmo, please... please grant us this one pleasant wish. Prince Nega-Timothy Nega-Terrance Nega-Turner is the next official air to our throne once he turns of a proper age, but he needs a protection. Please... please hide him from our world until he reaches the right age," King Nega-Tryton begged.

A massive gun fires were let lose as Anti-Cosmo hovered in his chair next to the King himself, he was honoured to be talking to him, but this wish was just to much.

After Anti-Cosmo came up with an idea he gave him his answer, "I'm sorry your highness, but there is only one spell to save your son... but he will never be able to return until he is of proper age."

"What ever you have to do Anti-Cosmo, do it now," King Nega-Tryton explained.

Suddenly a fire bomb was thrown into the castle, the King looked pleading at Anti-Cosmo. A resistance man ran inside and shot the King right in front of him. Anti-Cosmo shrieked shocked.

He looked at the dying king before nodding his head. He grabbed the young baby.

"I'm so sorry Prince Nega-Timothy Nega-Terrance Nega-Turner... but I have to save you," Anti-Cosmo said.

With a wave of his wand Anti-Cosmo disappeared with the young child. The King smiled a bit knowing his son was save. The last thing he heard was his wife Nega-Trisha scream before she too was killed.

Anti-Cosmo re-appeared in Danville at the Danville hospital where a young woman has just given birth at the exact same second as the 'now dead queen'. Anti-Cosmo poofed into the room of the just born infant and looked at the medical files.

"So lets see, Timothy Tiberius Turner, birth date: Saturday 21st March 1992. Parents: Mr Turner and Mrs Turner. He would do perfectly," Anti-Cosmo said grinning.

He looked left and right, nobody was there yet. He placed the Nega-Timothy next to the recent born infant and raised his wand once more.

"Switch, swatch, swoop... child as born as one will live as two," Anti-Cosmo whispers.

Nega-Timothy blinked and then disappeared. Timothy on the other hand just woke up shocked and blinked at Anti-Cosmo.

"Gaga?" The baby asked confused.

Anti-Cosmo almost cried looking at the young baby, "I'm so sorry dear Timothy... but from this day forward... your entire life will be turned around... and it will be interesting, promise me you will protect Nega-Timothy just as much as you will protect yourself."

He smiled at the double 1 baby before poofing back out of the hospital. Just at that second the nurse came back and delivered the 'now doubled up Timothy' to his parents. They smiled at their son before returning home with the 'two'.

* * *

As Mr and Mrs Turner got home they smiled at their infant a bit.

"Well... I was hoping for a girl... but I think a boy would do as well, so instead of calling her Timantha... we shall name him like the record says Timothy. Yes, Timothy Tiberius Turner," His mother Trisha said smiling.

They placed their son in his 'pink' crib and rocked him to sleep. As soon as Timmy closed his eyes they walked to their room.

But as Timmy was sleeping the young 'prince' woke up and looked to the hanging mobile of princesses and ponies.

"Gaga?" Nega-Timothy asked himself confused as he reached for them.

But they were just out of his reach, so he shrugged his shoulders and cuddled with the weird blanket placed around his young body. And fell asleep.

The next morning Timmy woke up and started screaming for his parents that he was hungry, but in his thought he was shocked as a second voice was talking with him.

'I'M HUNGRY MAMA, PAPA,' Timmy thought loud.

Nega-Timmy decided to reply back to him, 'Um... hi you must be Timothy, my name is Nega-Timothy. I am your... darker subconscious.'

Timmy almost stopped crying as he stared at himself threw his own head, indeed he was seeing a second of himself within him.

'Well... it is glad that I have a new friend. Is it ok if I call you Terrence?' Timmy thought to himself.

'Sure I don't mind, thank you...' Nega-Timmy said smiling at him.

They chuckled together. Once Timmy got used to having a second him within himself he was brought to the thing he was forced to label as his mother and father.

"Aw... look Trisha... our... son. Hello Timothy," The male said.

The female which Timmy and Nega-Timmy identified as their mother called Trisha smiled at him a bit.

Trisha nodded her head, "Well... he is not the daughter we hoped for, so he will just have to get used to the life now. So Thomas you decided to call him Timothy? Well, he needs a middle name as well, I know... Timothy Tiberius Turner. That should be his full name."

The couple carried their 'child' outside. Not knowing that they had now two instead of one.

* * *

3 years later

Trisha Turner and Thomas Turner knew from the first night with their new son that something was wrong. Mostly because they thought they were dreaming. As soon as they lay Timmy in his new bed his brown short hair suddenly changed to black, his small baby teeth split in 2 vampire like fangs and his eyes turned from blue to red.

They started being brutal to him because of his weird personality split. As they heard in the news that 'negars' were being hunted down and were classified as 'freaks' they came up with a perfect crule name if Timmy would ever be in the other person.

On one night the second child was awake whiles their actual baby was sleeping. Trisha and Thomas walked to the crib with oil in their hands to baptise this 'freak'.

"Well child," Thomas said looking at the red eyed baby, "Seeing as you are a part of our son, you deserve your own name... from this day forth you shall be known as Nega-Timothy Nega-Turner."

The newly named 'Nega-Timothy' blinked and looked at his parents. He smiled and nodded as a approval. He stretched his tiny hands out to his parents to be held like he has seen Timmy being hold.

But Thomas and Trisha just gave him a cold glare and left the infant there to comfort in himself.

'Don't worry, Nega-Timmy... I will always be with you,' Timmy thought in his dreams to his darker side.

'Thank you Timmy... I love you brother,' Nega-Timmy said.

He whipped his tears as the baby slept a unhappy sleep. This was a new start... to a life they knew was going to be hard.

* * *

Fairy World

Cosmo and Wanda had gotten back a few days ago after their previous godchild, a sweet little girl named Rin, was adopted by a loving family and got a new happy life so she didn't need her Godparents any more.

It was a very short nine months; it was unfortunate that they couldn't spend more time with her. They enjoyed relaxing in their home until they were requested by the Godparent Assignment Agency (GAA) for their new godchild. Both Cosmo and Wanda got ready before poofing to the front of a large building in the middle of downtown Fairy World.

The building was a sparkling gold, it appeared to be made out bricks, the roof was a simple triangle with two wands crossing in the center, there were long skinny smooth pillars supporting the overhanging front. Three steps led up to the large polished cherrywood doors with brass door handles, they were one of the few doors that worked in Fairy World due to the poofing and anti-poofing blocking barriers around the building for protection. Cosmo and Wanda floated into the building as they quietly conversed:

"Do you think it'll be a boy this time?" Wanda asked

"Boy I hope so! I would love to be able to play catch instead of having tea parties!" Wanda simply smiled as she remembered Cosmo dressing up, "But, I'll be happy if we get a sweet kid again, boy or girl."

They fell silent when they approached a teal haired secretary wearing a sky blue dress who was typing a letter.

"Excuse me," Wanda said, catching the attention of the secretary, "We're Wanda Venus Fairywinkle Cosma and Cosmo Julius Fairywinkle Cosma and we're here for our new assignment."

The young woman nodded and handed them a sealed envelope from the desk top, "Here is the file, just go down hall it is the fifth door on the left."

Wanda nodded and said, "Thank you" before flying off with Cosmo.

As they entered a wooden door with a silver handle you could see the look of excitement on Cosmo's face. A red-haired man in a business suit was sitting at a large metal desk, filling out paper work. He looked up and smiled, turning all his attention on Cosmo and Wanda.

"Welcome, come and have a seat! You must be Cosmo Julius Fairywrinkle-Cosma and Wanda Anti-Clarice Fairywinkle Cosma, am I right?"

"That you are," Wanda said as Cosmo tore open the file like it was a present

"Ahh, I see you got the folder already, excellent!"

Cosmo handed the file papers to Wanda while looking at the picture of their new assignment: Timmy Turner.

"This is your new godchild, Timmy Turner. He has very few friends, neglectful parents, and an evil babysitter that tortures him. For some reason, it seems like information is missing on him."

"It seems like everything is there," Wanda commented, grabbing the papers, "but it is a very thin file."

"Anyway you can have a day with him before you make your final choice to be his godparents," The man adjusted his glasses

"Ooooh, let's go meet him now!" Cosmo exclaimed, bouncing in his seat while Wanda looks at the woman sitting across from him.

"Sure, let me just give you this," he held out a magic nine ball, "before you go introduce yourself."

He waved his wand, sending them to Dimmsdale, California.

* * *

Turner Household

3:30 p.m.

A now 9 year old Timmy had just gotten home; he was bruised from his latest beating and tired from the horrible day at school.

"At least Mom and Dad are staying home tonight," Timmy says to himself with a sigh of relief.

He opens the front door to see his mom and dad dressed in nice suits with Vicky standing by them with an 'innocent' grin on her face. Timmy's parents walk up to Timmy as he enters the house.

"Hi Timmy! Bye Timmy! Your mom and I are going dancing then we're going to see a movie! We made a nice spinach casserole for you, it is in the fridge," Timmy's dad says with a large smile on his face.

"Have fun with Vicky!" Timmy's mom shouts as the nearby flowers wither and both of them walk out the door without a backwards glance.

Vicky grabs Timmy by the collar of his pink t-shirt and forces him nose to nose with the world's most diabolical babysitter, "Listen here twerp, I have a lot to do and I don't need to you getting in my way, so…GO TO BED!"

The force of her shout sent Timmy to the nearby wall.

"But it's only 4:00 in the afternoon!" Timmy protested.

"Well its 9:00 at night in London, so UPSTAIRS!"

Timmy immediately ran up the stairs and took cover in his room to avoid the wrath of his evil babysitter, this time. Timmy walked to his bed while grabbing the yellow magic 'nine' ball that was on the floor 'I don't remember getting this toy.'

Timmy simply shrugged and asked the magic ball, "Am I stuck up here all night?"

The magic ball replied 'Ask another question'

"When are my parents going to get back home from the movies?" He sat down on his bed.

'The Lord of the Rings: Entire Series'

"WHAT, they'll be there all night!? MAN, this reeks!"

He threw the yellow ball against the wall, causing the ball to crack and split open. A purple swirl of magic flowed from the ball and Cosmo and Wanda flew out with a large neon sign.

"Hi I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo flew in front of Timmy.

"And I'm Wanda!" She flew in front of Timmy before both flew back to the sign.

"Annnnndd we're your FAIRY GODPARENTS!" they said in unison, causing fireworks to go off.

Timmy could only stare before heading to the door, saying "I'm calling the police."

Wanda poofed up a gate to block the door. "Whoa, hold on there!"

Cosmo waved his wand, causing Timmy to float up with them, "If you tell anyone about us, we'll have to go away forever."

"Any way, we're your fairy godparents, and our job is to grant your wishes!" Wanda explained as Timmy stared at the both of them.

"You can really grant my wishes?" Timmy asked.

"As long it doesn't break a rule." Wanda poofed up a large purple book labeled Da Rules 

"Can you make me a chocolate shake?" Timmy asked with eager anticipation

"As long as you say the words 'I wish'," Wanda replied with a smile on her face

"Okay, I wish I had a chocolate shake!" Timmy bounced onto the bed.

Both Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands causing a chocolate shake in a clear glass to appear with candy cane coloured straw.

"Thanks!" Timmy grabbed the shake and took a long drink.

"Anything else?" Wanda asked while Cosmo began listing different suggestions.

"How about a new toy, or a puppy, or how about a trip to the Moon –"

Cosmo was interrupted when a loud thump, thump, thump followed by a loud banging at the door.

"HEY, TWERP-" Vicky shouted before she barged into the room.

She see's Timmy sitting on his bed with pink and green flowers sitting in a blue pail full of dirt.

"I thought I told you to be QUEIT!?" The sound of her voice rattled the walls.

"And what's with the plants?" She asked while eying them distastefully.

"Uh, these are my godparent's…plants, yeah, my godparent's plants!"

"Looks like they could use a little 'trimming'…" She said with an evil smirk as she pulled out a large pair of shears.

"NO!" Timmy shouted with a panicked look on his face.

"THEN KEEP IT QUIET UP HERE!" Vicky shouted, rattling the walls once more, before slamming the door behind her and causing Timmy to cringe.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared in their fairy forms once more.

"Nice girl," Wanda commented, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Cosmo turned his attention back to Timmy with a grin on his face.

"So, want do you want to wish for?"

"Can you turn Vicky into a fly?" Timmy asked with an impish smile on his face.

"All you have to do is say the magic words," Wanda said with her own evil smile.

Timmy snuck out of his bedroom and at the end of his stairs to see Vicky sitting in front of the TV while eating a large pepperoni pizza and he whispered to his godparents, "I wish Vicky was a fly."

The two fairies waved their wands turning the evil babysitter into a small green fly and gave Timmy a flyswatter.

"Thank you," Timmy said as he chased down the fly-girl.

"Uh-oh," Vicky peeped as she flew out the open window and into the dusk air.

Timmy followed her to the open window.

"Oh no, we better go and get Vicky back here otherwise my parents will know something is up," Timmy reluctantly said with a frown on his face before going in the direction of where Vicky flew.

6:03 p.m.

They managed to follow her to the park before losing sight of her in the fading light.

"I wish I had a flashlight." Timmy said without really thinking, when one appeared in front of him he got an idea.

"Hey Cosmo, Wanda," Both fairies looked down at Timmy as he continued, "can you make Vicky into a glowing bunny?"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other in silent questioning.

"I don't see why not," Wanda said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why a glowing bunny?" Cosmo questioned.

"Well, if Vicky is a bunny she can't hurt me and if she's glowing then we can see her even after it gets dark," Timmy explained

"Great idea sport, one glowing bunny coming up!" Wanda said.

Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands, causing a poof to happen somewhere deep in the park followed by a bright green glow.

"Since we'll cover more grounds if split up," Wanda suggested.

She poofing a watch, it was a large circular watch with a pink crown on the minute hand and a bright green crown on the hour hand with a pink strap, on to Timmy's wrist, "you can use that watch to keep in contact with either of us, all you have to do is say our names and you'll be in contact with both of us, and it'll help keep time."

"Trendy and functional!" Cosmo added.

Timmy glanced at the watch, pressing a small button on the side and caused it to light up, before panicking internally 'OH NO, I didn't know it was almost 7:00!'

'What's wrong with that?' A slightly deeper voice, known as Terry, asked.

Timmy smiled at his friend that he had ever since he can remember ever since he was born.

Timmy's friends, Chester and AJ, had found out Terry when they had their first sleep over and three became inseparable ever since. The last babysitter Ms. Fletcher, who watched Timmy since he was 6 until he was 8, found out about Terry and immediately resigned with the statement, "I don't want to babysit a little monster."

Ever since Vicky became his new babysitter, both Timmy and Terry were careful about not being seen by Vicky, especially since both of them feared Vicky and her evil wrath.

Timmy walked a random direction in the park, towards the denser part of the park, while he conversed with Terry.

'I'm not saying it is a bad thing that it is almost seven' he glanced at his watch and it read 7:10 p.m. 'Okay it is past seven, but what about Cosmo and Wanda?'

'…'

'I'm just worried about scaring them away.'

'I see your point, but if you don't tell them they'll find out eventually. Heck, they might find out tonight even if we find Vicky in this large jungle-like park before 8:00 we'll never make it home before eight because it takes 15 minutes by car.'

'We could wish us home.'

'And after that? Hide in the closet or the bathroom all night and hope they don't see you?'

'What if-what if they get scared, like Ms. Fletcher? I don't want to force them to be my friends.'

'You'll still have me.'

'Yea, that's true.' Timmy made a half-smile.

'And Chester and AJ know and they still stick around.' Timmy smiled even wider before spotting a glow in the distance. Timmy hid behind a large bush and peaked around the side to see a sleeping glow-in-the-dark green bunny.

'There's Vicky!'

'And she's asleep!' Timmy check his watch 7:50 p.m.

'And not a moment too soon, c'mon let's get home.'

'I'll tell them.'

'Terry…'

'No, I'm the more intimidating one of us and if they'll be less likely to lash out if I'm front and center.'

'…Thanks.'

Timmy slowly crept up and quickly scooped the bunny up; surprisingly Vicky didn't even wake up.

"Cosmo…Wanda…Where are you?" Timmy whispered and nearly jumped when his watch glowed brightly.

He shifted Vicky so she was lying in one arm and shifted his right wrist to look at the face. He saw Cosmo and Wanda and the time reading 7:53 p.m.

"Hey Sport, did you find Vicky?" Wanda asked before she saw Vicky lying in Timmy's arm

"Yea, I wish we were home and I wish Vicky was human with no memory of what happened."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands with a smile and teleported them back home with a poof. The two fairies and the ten-year old in the small bedroom one the second floor of the Turner household while Vicky, the human babysitter, was laying on the coach fast asleep. Timmy looked at his watch 7:56 p.m. and took a deep breath.

"Uh guys there's something I need to tell you." Timmy rubbed the back of his neck from nervousness while he looked at Wanda and Cosmo.

Wanda noticed the nervous expression and the tense atmosphere and looked at Timmy with concern "Is everything alright?"

Cosmo looked at Timmy and asked, "Cookie?" Hoping it would help Timmy feel better.

"I-" He began before his face contorted in pain.

"BATHROOM!" He screamed before running straight for the personal bathroom at the back of his room and slamming the door behind him.

Timmy's breathing became heavier as pain burned his insides 'It's 8:00 already…' Timmy kneeled on the floor as he felt the pain move throughout his limbs 'It never gets any less painful does it?'

'Unfortunately no.'

Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, but he didn't close his eyes. Timmy fought through the pain to the stand to watch himself in the mirror as the changes took place. His face felt like it was on fire as the two large buckteeth separate and thinned down, becoming fangs. He let the tears flow while he bit his lip with Terry's teeth in hopes of remaining silent while his ears became pointed at the tips.

He grabbed the sink and leaned against as his fingers reshaped themselves into points, he could see tears flowing down his face as he opened his mouth to watch his pink tongue become thinner and flatter until splitting into two. Timmy could feel his own awareness of his body fade as his skin turned darker and darker, until it was a light brown with a black undertone. Timmy felt his own spirit getting sealed into his head as his sapphire blue eyes turned ruby red with black circles around them and his chestnut brown hair turned inky black.

Terry was now fully in control of his body as he watched his reflection turn into Timmy 'Still want to tell them? We can still hide in the bathroom till we fall asleep.'

Timmy looked down at his feet 'Nah, we should tell them now. It's better if they find out now and not get too attached; besides it's only been one day.'

'Still…seems like you were starting to bond.'

'Hey, maybe if they stay you could bond with them too.'

'I wouldn't get your hopes up on that thought.'

Terry and Timmy were pulled away from their conversation when they heard a knocking at the door and a muffled voice from behind it.

"Timmy are you okay?" It was Wanda

'Now or never Timmy.'

'Now, go ahead and tell them. If they're gone tomorrow then the blame falls on me.'

'I'll still be here.' Terry grabbed the doorknob and turned it, as he slowly opened the door knob, his heart thundered in his chest.

Wanda floated away from the door and asked, "Timmy, what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

While the door slowly opened. Her jaw dropped and Cosmo looked shocked as the door fully opened and Terry walked out.

"T-Timmy, is that you?" Wanda asked.

"Yes... and no..." Terry answered as he calmly closed the bathroom door behind him and sat on the bed, his red eyes scanning over both of them as they flew closer to Terry. 'They're actually getting close, that's a good sign.'

"-o you mean by 'yes and no'?" Wanda asked, Terry getting the last bit of her question, but he remained silent.

'There's still time to back out Timmy.' 'As they say Terry "in for a penny, in for a pound".'

The corners of Terry's mouth twitch with a half smile before he continued with Cosmo and Wanda, "My name is Terry, and I'm Timmy's….companion."

Terry looked at the faces that were staring at him with rapt attention and he loved it.

"For as long as we can remember, we've always been different." He said the last word with such loathing that part of his serpentine tongue slipped out of his mouth, "We've always been together. Our parents tell us that we went through this…thing…since we were born. Eight o' clock every night Timmy becomes me, and I've never managed to stay awake long enough to know when I change back to Timmy. Because we change every night, we can never get too close to people."

Terry slouched over his own lap and gently covered his closed red eyes with his palm, this caused him to look much older, like he aged twenty years in a single moment, and continued his tale, "I can tell, our parents are ashamed of us, despite what Timmy says, they wanted a normal little girl not some strange little boy that physically and mentally changes into another person every night."

Terry's hand tensed up and his shoulders shook as he tried not to cry, "We've always been left behind, while they gone ahead. Ever since we were six we've been babysat, before we had Vicky as a babysitter we had a middle aged woman known to us as Ms. Fletcher."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ms. Fletcher was a kindly old woman who would babysit in her spare time, when she wasn't doing substitute teaching. She would always look after us when our parents would go out. And ever since we were five, we had to avoid people knowing about our little secret as we were told to do, but Ms. Fletcher found out._

 _One night, Timmy fell asleep, on the coach, waiting for Ms. Fletcher because she was running late and our parents already left us behind. I woke up when I heard a loud crash, I saw Ms. Fletcher with a look of shock on her face with a plate of food scattered at her feet, when I checked the clock it was 8:03 p.m. She looked so scared like I would jump up and bite her or something._

 _We found out the next day that she resigned because she "didn't want to babysit a little monster" and we ended up getting grounded for the next few days while our parents searched for a new babysitter. And that new babysitter is Vicky. So far for the whole time she has "watched" over us, we've been extra careful to make sure Vicky doesn't seen me. Timmy has told our parents, multiple times for the past year that she was absolutely evil but they've refused to listen._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Terry removed his hands not noticing that he was crying, but continued to look at his lap and didn't notice Cosmo and Wanda getting closer until both of them were hugging him. Terry was shocked that they didn't reject him and in fact embraced him; Terry didn't make a sound, only grabbing his jeans in a death grip, as the tears flowed but he took comfort from the hug done by his new godparents. Time wore on and the tears slowly stopped, until he was emotionally drained and fell asleep. Wanda poofed him into a pair of pink pajamas while Cosmo tucked him in.

"Well" Wanda began, "what do you think?"

She turned to Cosmo who was watching Terry sleep.

"I think we have a new godchild (or is it godchildren?)." Cosmo replied with a small smile on his face, "Want me to get the bowl?"

Wanda nodded and raised her wand and sent Cosmo to Fairy World before sitting down on the bed with Terry and forming her own thoughts…

'So that is why his file is so thin, he basically becomes a different person each night and the records stop recording for the night once he goes from Timmy to Terry…..'

Wanda thoughts drifted while she watched Terry sleep.

'I have to admit, I feel kind of bad for Timmy and Terry, and no wonder they have few friends because of this condition they can't get too close. I wonder-'

Wanda's thoughts were interrupted when Cosmo suddenly poofed into the room with a large smile on his face and a goldfish bowl in his hands. He put the bowl on the nightstand, Wanda filled it the brim with water, and with one last poof the couple went to bed for the night inside the little castle at the bottom of the fishbowl.

End of chapter!

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I own the part of the top chapter, please review anyway. I hope to continue with the tale as soon as I can."


	2. Chapter 2 Setting into life

Chapter 02 Settling into life

Quanktumspirit: "Not my tale yet, still: wingedwaterwolf's. Please review. My parts will surely shape this tale."

* * *

7:00 AM

Quiet snores filled the room as the sunlight filled the small bedroom on the second floor of the Turner Household. Everything was quiet in the room as Timmy sawed logs in the small twin bed, while Cosmo and Wanda slept on in their small castle at the bottom of the fishbowl on the desk with an alarm clock on the night stand opposite of the desk reading: 6:59 a.m.

The beauty of the morning was broken with the loud shrill cry from the alarm clock. Timmy turned over half awake and blindly hit the source of noise, turning off the offending item. Timmy lied on his stomach, in his warm bed for a moment before turning over again and sitting up in his bed, feeling drained from last night.

As his brain woke up, his eyes wandered around his room: going from the closet in the back, to the small toy box nearby, he glanced at the personal bathroom on the left side with a long lamp near the corner, the clear window was letting in a large amount of sunlight, a long four drawer desk had a small gold fishbowl with a small castle at the bottom, he glared at the small grey alarm clock reading 7:03 a.m. while sitting on top a one drawer nightstand before looking at the exit door.

'Was it all a dream?' Timmy asked while he rubbed his eye

'I don't think so; we didn't have a fishbowl before.' Terry responded with after a yawn.

Timmy pushed the blanket and walked to the bathroom for his mourning routine while Cosmo and Wanda had breakfast inside the castle. When Timmy got emerged from the bathroom and got dressed in his usual pink t-shirt and blue jeans, Cosmo and Wanda were floating outside the fishbowl.

"Hi Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda exclaimed when they saw Timmy

"Hi Cosmo, hi Wanda!" Timmy said with a smile 'So it wasn't a dream, I'm feel so relived.'

"So you guys aren't afraid of me?" Timmy asked in a small timid voice with a scared face, "And I'm not forcing you guys to stay with me?"

"Nope," Wanda confirmed with a gentle smile on her face, "in fact, that's why we have a fish bowl it's a more permanent accommodation."

"Yea," Cosmo said with a warm happy smile on his face, "it may not look like it, but it's our little portable home."

"Really? It looks kind of small…" Timmy pointed at the fish bowl.

Cosmo was about to say something when a call rang out from downstairs "TOMMY, BREAKFAST!"

Timmy simply sighed, "I'm going to go have breakfast. I'll talk to you guys later."

He walked out the door and down the stairs, double checking he had his watch on his right wrist and his pink hat was on his head before meeting his parents in the kitchen.

"Morning son!" His dad exclaimed, as usual, with a large fake smile on his face as he read the paper.

His mom remained silent as she put two bowls of Cold Cereal in front of Timmy and a hot cup of coffee in front of his dad before sitting down at the table with them with her own steaming cup. The room was filled with awkward silence, like it was every morning, as his mom had a granola bar and a cup of morning tea and his dad had his first cup of black coffee and slice of plain toast.

'So here we go again, this morning is just like every other morning with them.' Timmy snidely commented, 'This silence will last a few minutes, before Mother will strike up some kind of conversation with Father, usually about something idiotic, and pretend we're not here.'

'Well... at least you have your parents,' Terrence thought, but then shockingly stopped him.

Timmy knew all to well why, 'Hey Terrence... I though you have gotten over the fact that your parents abandoned you on the day we were born. But know this, I will never leave you.'

'I know Timmy... I am happy that you saved me,' Terrence said.

As if on cue, Timmy's mom asked, "Hey Honey, what do the horse races say about yesterday's results?"

Timmy's dad scanned the paper before responding "Well, Doomsdale managed to place first, while the Dark Laser came in a close second and…"

Timmy tuned out the rest of what his dad was saying while eating the bland cereal with cold milk he would have every morning. The kitchen was now filled with quiet, casual conversation instead of awkward silence; while Timmy let his thoughts fade into last night's dreams.

Last Night (Timmy's Point of View)

I was walking down a large bare hallway; it was made of coarse dark gray stones with black lamps, hanging on the walls, spaced apart every couple of feet and a long dark red carpet in the center. The flames flickered, casting shadows along the walls, before I saw a strange glint at the end of the long hallway. With each movement of the flames, the glint kept shining like it was calling me. I walked towards the strange glint; my bare feet were silent against the soft red carpet.

As I travelled down the hall the glint was becoming brighter until I reached the end of the long hallway. I saw a strange mirror at the end, it was full body mirror, the front was perfect reflective glass, with a smooth aged oak frame and it seemed to be glued to wall. When I stood in front of the mirror, it was just me standing there and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off it.

I was standing there in my pink pajamas, right in the middle, before a strange green glint covered the mirror. When the glint cleared, I saw Cosmo floating next to me with a goofy smile while he waved. Another glint covered the mirror, this time it was a bright pink, and Wanda floated with a gentle smile and her arms at her side. I couldn't help but smile at the warm feelings surrounding me.

I jumped when a third glint covered the mirror, the surprising part that it was a coal black. I saw Terry standing there in dark purple pajamas with a small smile tugging at his lips, but Cosmo and Wanda changed dramatically: Wanda had a full smile but with crooked teeth, her eyes were still the same bright pink, but her hair, skin and shirt was a dark blue.

Cosmo, on the other hand, had two curved fangs with his straight teeth, he had a monocle on his right eye, he wore a strange business shirt with a weird triangle thing at the top with a pin in the center (AN: I have no idea was his shirt thing is call XP), and his skin and hair were dark blue with his eyes the same bright green.

The biggest thing was Wanda's crown was black, Cosmo wore a dark blue bowler hat in place of a crown, and black leathery bat wings replaced their clear fly-like wings. I raised my hand and Terry mirrored my ever movement. Hand raised, hand raised, waving a hand, waving a hand. I put my hand against the cold glass of the mirror and Terry did the same, I could see that his fingers were longer than mine. Then Terry smiled before moving his mouth, like he was saying something, but I could hear a stead obnoxious beeping that started faint and was getting louder. Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep! BEEP!

End of Dream (End of Timmy's Point of View)

"-go and get your bag it's time for school." Timmy's thoughts were broken when he noticed that his mom was talking to him and his bowl was empty. Timmy check his watch

'7:30a.m.? How long was I in day dreaming?'

'I'm not sure, but I got pulled into Wonderland with you.'

'Sorry,' Timmy got up, grabbing his bowl, and walked to the sink and rinsed his bowl.

He went to the table and pushed his chair in, to avoid having his mom snap at him about forgetting to push his chair in, and headed upstairs again. He opened the door to see Cosmo and Wanda as goldfish in their bowl. Timmy grabbed his backpack from underneath his bed before talking with Cosmo and Wanda,

"Are you guys going to be okay here?"

"Don't worry Sport; we'll be joining you after you get to school. You'll find us in your backpack as an eraser and a pencil. We just need to set up some things." Wanda answered.

Cosmo swiftly swam around the bowl in circles while screaming "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Well, I need to set things up. So we'll see you at school!" Wanda said shaking her head.

"'Kay, see you later!" Timmy smiled as he walked down stairs and out of the house.

As he passed by his parents he could feel their eyes on him, they never looked at him happy, but with a ice cold stare that hurt his heart.

"What's wrong with him?" He could hear his mom quietly ask.

"Dunno," His dad replied, equally as quiet.

Timmy sighed, his good mood now slightly dashed, as he walked out the door and headed towards the bus stop. He looked up and smiled when he saw Chester standing there, chewing on a piece of gum –that most likely pre-chewed before he got it. Terry scrunched his nose at the thought which ended up on Timmy's face

"Hey, Timmy and Terry!" Chester calls out and runs up to them, "I'm guessing Terry doesn't like ABC gum?" Chester asked as he sticks the pink gum behind his left ear.

Timmy stared at his best friend, dumbfounded and began stuttering,

"Hsgs …bzrff…HOW!?"

Chester just laughed as the school bus pulled up and then dragged Timmy by his arm. They both got on the bus, both taking a seat next to AJ.

The bus ride was loud and chaotic as usual, it seemed like every student was talking and there were random things being thrown across the bus. While the Chester struck up a conversation with AJ, Timmy became absorbed in his own mental conversation,

'How is it that Chester and AJ can us apart just from the smallest action?'

'Yet our parents can't even tell us apart physically…' Timmy could hear the disgust in Terry's voice

'C'mon I'm sure it isn't that bad.' Timmy tried defending his parents because, despite what Terry thinks, he still loves his parents.

'…Whatever you say.' Timmy breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't need another fight between the two of them.

Last time they fought it started as not talking to each other (which didn't last very long), then it was harsh words (Terry would use long words that Timmy didn't understand and Timmy would shout nonsense), it turned into a shouting match (Timmy would shout at a mirror while Terry shouted from within Timmy's head), and then they tried to hit each other: Timmy tried to swing at his mirror but tripped on a shirt on the floor and hit his head on the wall instead, which knocked out both of them in the end. Timmy, as Terry was sent to the hospital and they received medicine for both the head injury and the split personality, but the medicine kept making them sick. While they recovered, apologies were said, love was spread, and all was right with the Turner Household again.

Both Timmy and Terry wandered off into dreamland as the bus made its way to school. He didn't even notice the bus pulling up and opening its door until AJ gave him a (not so) gentle poke. Timmy entered the school with AJ and Chester tailing him when Timmy gets to his locker they go their separate ways. While entering the combination, he hears a poof from his backpack and opens up his locker. He opened his backpack and pulled out Cosmo and Wanda as a pencil and eraser and smiled, and headed off to class. Everything went smoothly for the day until he went to his last class, math. Math class was taught by the infamous Mr. Crocker.

"Good afternoon class," Mr. Crocker, aka Crackpot, said as he walked into the classroom, "today we are talking about addition." He drew a simple maths problem on the black board behind him.

"Now we all know that five plus five equals ten, but in a world with fairies..." He erased the six.

"who cares! In world of Fairies five plus five could equal pyramid, because in this world there are…FAIRY GODPARENTS!" The middle aged teacher spasm out with each syllable before falling on the floor with a scream.

"Who's that?" Wanda asked quietly from the desk.

"That's Mr. Crocker, he's known for being the crazy teacher that talks about fairies. You guys need to be careful around him," Terrence explained quiet.

Mr. Crocker resumed talking about fairies for the rest of the period. When class was over, Chester and AJ meet up with Timmy and the three walk outside before going their separate ways.

3:15 PM.

Timmy walked through the front door, satisfied that his day at school was relatively normal. He yawned as he walked through the living room.

"Hey son," Timmy's dad shouted with his usual large smile on his on his face, "Your mom and I are going to go out around 5:00!"

'Figures…'

"So try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Timmy's mom asked as she applied some make up while trying to wash the dishes.

"Yes Mother," Terry said.

Timmy walked upstairs and closed the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed. Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of his discarded backpack with worried glances.

"Is something wrong Sport?" Wanda asked as she floated near Timmy's left side.

"Whenever Mother says 'to stay out of trouble' she means that we have to hide our little secret or we'll be grounded," Terry said for Timmy from underneath a pillow.

"Terry, is that you?" Cosmo asked, floating by Timmy's right side, noticing the slight voice change.

"I don't think she meant it." Timmy said in a small voice, not noticing Cosmo and Wanda by his side.

Suddenly Timmy's head snapped up, his eyes were ruby red and he had a look of anger on his face. He stared into nothing before his face softened.

"Timmy? Terry? Please say something!" Wanda shifted so she was floating in front of Timmy, or at least Timmy's body, her face etched with worry.

"It's Terry." Terry ran a hand through Timmy's brown hair, "Timmy ended up passing out from exhaustion. He hasn't been getting much sleep."

Terry wasn't one to mince words or to sugar coat the truth, he turned his red eyes to the fairies, "It happens when one of us doesn't get enough sleep…If I pass out in my body, Timmy takes over and vise versa."

"Why are your eyes red?" Cosmo asked

"I don't know why, but it happens every time and Timmy tells me that his eyes are blue when he is in control of my body."

"Maybe you should take a nap?" Wanda suggested while she fluffed up the pillows on the bed, besides the one that Terry held against his body like a teddy bear

"That sounds like a good idea." Terry said with a yawn before lying against the other pillows Wanda poofed up. Wanda tucked the tired ten-year old into bed for a nap.

"So what do you want to do while they're asleep?" Wanda whispered while she leaned against Cosmo's shoulder.

Cosmo smiled and poofed the two of them away somewhere, leaving a quiet bedroom behind.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Not my tale yet. Please review anyway. The next chapter is mine based of your votes from wingedwaterwolf."


	3. Chapter 3 The Task Dream

Chapter 03 The Task dream

Quanktumspirit: "Like I promised here is the tale from me. The votes were in long ago. And you all decided for: **'Yes, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda should meet Terry and they should know that Terry and Timmy are sharing a body.'** So here is the chapter based of that vote. I own nobody except this tale now."

* * *

Timmy's P.O.V and dream

 _I smile as I have gotten used to have Terry with me since I was a baby. He is like my twin brother within me. We got quickly used to each other, but my parents just stared shocked at me as I had my first transformation in front of them with a few minuets old._

 _They tried to hide Terry from nurseries and schools I was transferred to. But it never works. As I was 5 years old I could walk to the playing field not to far from my house._

" _Hey it's DODGE BALL!" I suddenly heard somebody shouting._

 _'Oh no,' I thought._

 _To late the kids were already throwing various sized balls all over the place. One kid spotted me and threw the ball directly at my head, A ACTUAL FLIPPING FOOTBALL!_

 _One kid shouted towards me, "Hey buck toot watch out!"_

 _Crap, the foot ball hit me against the head and I was unconscious._

 _'My turn Turner, I'll bring us home,' I heard Terrence tell me._

 _But just as Terrence had my body the kids stared at us. I could see it threw his eyes, but couldn't move,Terrence lifted the body up and glared at the kid._

" _Hey it is a foot ball, FOR THE GOD DAM FOOT!" Terrence screamed mad._

" _A ALIEN AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" All the children suddenly screamed and ran away from me._

 _I sighed and just got us back home. At this rate we will never have a friend. Then everything turned black._

* * *

Nega-Timmy's a.k.a Terry's dream and POV

I was happily snuggled in bed as my eyes closed and a dream came. This time my own.

 _I was in a weird castle. Hundreds of doors were all over the place, all plain black with various labels all over them. Some were labelled 'Kitchen', 'Dinning room', 'Toilet', and other words like a normal home would look like._

 _My instincts told me that I wasn't welcomed here and wanted to run back out of the door where I entered this castle, but it suddenly vanished. I blinked and called out._

" _H... Hello? Is anybody there?... Timmy if this is a wish idea to prank me then it's working... I... I'm scared," I called._

 _The castle was so large I could hear my own echo returning with the same words. Carefully I walked around the hall way as I noticed the Dinning room door was just on a lean._

 _I tiptoed over to it quietly, trying to remain as silence as possible. As I reached it I could hear voices from within._

" _The child has seen us now... all we have to do is make the young prince feel welcomed to this world before he can take his place on the throne," A heavy British accent rang threw the castle._

 _I was unsure who it was... but some where in my past memories I remembered hearing that voice before... from a past life? Not sure._

 _As I was about to turn round I knocked into a woman who was hovering behind me. She had bright blue skin, bat wings, her teeth reminded me of Frankenstein and she was wearing a dark blood red dress, but no shoes._

" _Oh you arrived, I'll talla ma fella you are here deary," The woman said._

 _Quickly she got up and flew into the Dinning room, completely forgetting to close the door behind her I could still hear their conversation from within, clearer then I could hear the first voice._

 _The woman was first to chatter: "Darling, our prince has arrived."_

" _Oh really?" The British accent continued now, "Why haven't you let him in and make the young Prince feel welcomed back into his Kingdom?"_

 _Then the woman flew back out and grabbed my hand, "Come son, my fella wants to meet ya."_

 _She pulled me inside of the Dinning room now. My eyes widened. Countless portraits of the two were hanging around this room. A wedding portrait, them both sitting on various chairs, hundreds of countries with them in various time periods and different coloured dresses, suits and co based on the time and place they were in._

 _A massive fire place with a roaring fire was placing the dark room into a red gloom, huge French windows were showing me outside the thunder clouds and lightning shocking the nation. A couch where I was placed with hundreds of pillows, the woman sat next to me beaming at the chair before me._

 _Inside that chair sat a very handsome man. He has a light blue skin tone, has pure dark blue hair, was wearing a business suite, green eyes were scanning me as I noticed his monocle in his left green eye. As the man smiled at me I was shocked to see he had just like me... vampire fangs._

 _He got out of his chair and flew up to me, he then stretched his hand out, "Welcome to the Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma home young prince."_

" _Wait... wait, wait. Slow down,... pause... re-wind... P... Prince? Me? I'm just a Nega-human boy...I am a outcast... my parents hate me... my brother must be looking for me now," I explained and wanted to go, but was held back by his hand._

" _Calm down young prince. How about we introduce ourselves first to you, my name is Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma. I am the head leader of the Anti-Fairies," Anti-Cosmo introduced himself to me._

 _The woman bounced up and down before shaking my hand almost off my body with pure excitement, "I am Anti-Wanda Anti-Clarissa Anti-Cosma."_

 _Anti-Cosmo chuckled a bit, "Sorry about that young prince, but my wife can get a little over excited when meeting new people."_

" _That's all right. But why am I here? Where ever here is?" I ask scratching my head confused._

" _Well you are here because your life is about to get a howl lot weirder. We both have to be assigned threw a wish as your protectors. There are plenty of enemies that you haven't met yet that want your throne young King," Anti-Cosmo explained to me._

 _I still sat there shocked, me a king? That possibility was about as slim as Timmy finally realising that he should love Tootie and not that stupid snobby rich girl called Trixie._

 _Yet I still don't know: "There is no prove that I-"_

" _There is prove your highness, return back home. Once you get control of the body, walk to 'The Playing field' in Danville. There by the swings hiding in high grass you will find a box placed there by us. Return with the box back home and open it, in the box is your King signature ring. And a letter," Anti-Cosmo explained._

 _But then Anti-Wanda butted in, "Wait a sec darling... there-"_

 _Anti-Cosmo shook his head, "I have set everything up already dear. Just do that Nega-Timmy then ask for that wish and we will see you in a few hours. Before going to the Playing field make sure Cosmo and Wanda aren't following you. Oh also have pleasant nightmares."_

 _Then they disappeared, I just shook and suddenly I was awakened._

* * *

The next morning

Timmy and Nega-Timmy were both up. They got dressed, had their usual breakfast with their parents glaring a them like the plague and then continued to ignore them.

'Hey Timmy, I got an idea what we could wish for today,' Nega-Timmy said grinning.

Timmy blinked, 'And what?'

'Well... we could wish ourselves our own bodies, then you can be free to think and work as your own,' Nega-Timmy explains.

Timmy's heart stopped as he just cleared the second bowl for his brother. To be free from him was one of their greatest wishes ever, but then he would be all alo-

"And don't worry Timmy. Once I have my own body I will move in with you and live as your twin brother," Nega-Timmy explains.

Timmy's heart swelled up as he nods and smiles wildly, "That is a good idea brother, ok I'll ask them after breakfast."

But just as they finished their breakfast there was no time for the question. They ran to the buss as fast as they could.

Cosmo and Wanda saw outside that the 'two' left and quickly poofed after them.

* * *

Timmy and Nega-Timmy just reached the buss in time. But they were forced to sit in the far back. Stupidly Frances bus stop was just after them. He got on the bus, a big bully, black trousers and a black T-shirt.

Frances walked directly to the back and sat just behind Timmy glaring at him.

He glared at them, "Hey stupid bucked tooth loser, give me your dinner money and I'll leave you alone."

"Frances leave us alone," Timmy snapped.

But to late, he was slammed in the face, by hitting the school playing field that knocked Timmy out.

"Timmy? You ok?" Nega-Timmy asked his brother worried.

But Timmy didn't respond.

"Oh crap, I need to transform quickly," Nega-Timmy said.

As quickly as he could Nega-Timmy ran Timmy's body to the boys toilet. He was prepared for this this time better.

Quickly he yanked the eraser and the pencil out. Cosmo and Wanda who were just sleeping were suddenly jerked awake.

"Wha-... Nega-Timmy?" Wanda asked confused facing the in tears child.

"Where is Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

Nega-Timmy quickly caught his breath, "Frances the stupid school bully has knocked Timmy unconscious, I don't know when he will wake up. But I can't be seen like his now. Can I please have a wish from you two? That is what you do isn't it?"

Cosmos twirled his wand and smiled, "Sure think kiddo, what do you need?"

"I wish I would look like Timmy, but still be in control of the body until school is out, also that he doesn't know about this take over for now," Nega-Timmy explained.

Wanda and Cosmo both nodded their heads, they waved their wands. Nega-Timmy was placed in a yellow glow, after glowing for 2 minuets he looked in the mirror. An exact replica of Timmy faced him back.

Nega-Timmy smiled at them, "Thank you very much guys. I hope Timmy is ok in his dream world."

Nega-Timmy reached the school and ran to the boys bathroom, first he quickly emptied out his bladder, then he checked that re really looked like Timmy. He nodded his head. Then quickly he walked to class, his grades were getting a bit better considering he has a better memory and enjoyment with school then Timmy did.

* * *

After school

Nega-Timmy was a bit more worried. His entire body was bruised threw 3 more beatings with Frances. He sighs, that stupid bully needs a girl. Or a different hobby.

After walking half way home somebody suddenly called out to him.

"TIMMY, wait up please," His friend Tootie called out to him.

Nega-Timmy's heart was clamped shocked, Tootie was in his own mind and eyes the most beautiful girl, she was a natural beauty and sure during the years she will just get on being sweeter.

Nega-Timmy stopped and turned round, "Oh hi Tootie, how was your day?"

"Well, my sister told me that later on that she will be looking after you. Can I come to and stay over?" Tootie asked.

"Sure, I don't mind, just get home before Vicky comes over. See you in a bit," Nega-Timmy said feeling his heart racing faster and faster.

Tootie squealed and hugged 'Timmy' a.k.a Terrance. Nega-Timmy smiled and hugged her back. He then ran as fast as he could back home.

* * *

At home

Nega-Timmy quickly disappeared into his room to complete the homework. Once done he heard his parents call out for him.

But before he could leave Timmy woke up and transformed the body back to normal, meaning Cosmo and Wandas spell they placed over him in the morning was broken now.

Timmy blinked, "T... thank you Nega-Timmy. How was it being me for 10 hours?"

"Supperb, but now have a fun evening," Nega-Timmy said.

Timmy nodded and walked downstairs, Mr and Mrs Turner smiled wildly over to him at him. Terrence slept inside Timmy peacefully.

"Timothy, why didn't you tell us you got a B+ in your last test, supperb, we'll give you and Vicky more money for dinner, see you later," Trisha said pleased.

Tryton nodded his head as well, "You deserve that treat at least, ok have fun, with Vicky."

But just as they left Terrence removed the contacts, and then Vicky entered the room. She snatched the money, but then looked at Timmy confused.

"W... who are you? Why are your eyes red?" She asked Nega-Timmy.

Nega-Timmy cursed remembering what happened to Ms. Fletcher, but he couldn't lie to her.

"Well, my name is Nega-Timmy. I am Timmy's darker side. Every evening at 8PM I turn into him and he has me during the day... you aren't mad or going to resign as well?" Nega-Timmy asked her worried.

Vicky just grins eviller at him, "Nah not at all twerps. I'll just torturer you for now."

Vicky punched Nega-Timmy directly threw the face before proceeding to use him as a foot stool and a punching bag.

Nega-Timmy flinched in pain and quickly ran upstairs. Hoping he could talk to Cosmo and Wanda once Vick fell fast asleep.

* * *

Upstairs Cosmo and Wanda finished packing each a small hand luggage for themselves. Jordan Von Strangle has ordered every Fairy back to Fairy world to talk about 'Da Rules'. Seeing as Cosmo and Wanda now had a dark human to take care of this will be a difference to the rules all together or not.

"I hope Timmy and Terrence will be able to live for a few days without us, until we have this howl dark human thing sorted out," Cosmo said worried.

Wanda nodded here head, "I hope so to, but for just the case Timmy and Terrence will both get their own poofers, so they can still grant wishes and make them come true without us at the moment."

Cosmo nodded his hand, they both placed their wands in the centre of the room, then they held their hands and created between half of their magic two wands. One for Timmy and one for Terrence.

At that moment Timmy and Nega-Timmy came threw the bedroom. They both looked very shattered, they noticed Cosmo and Wanda had their things packed and two pretend gold fish were in the bowl now.

"Guys?" Timmy asked worried, "You're leaving? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to have you to go."

"Timmy, calm down, we have to go to an emergency Godparent meeting about your Nega- and human condition. We have to discuss how we will proceed from now on and train ourselves to thing double," Wanda explained.

"So you and Terrence won't be too bored or in danger these emergency wands can grant you every wish as well, just say it out loud, wave the wand and then what ever you wished for will be granted," Cosmo explained the wand.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy sighed and walked to their bed. They lay down and fell fast asleep. Hoping that this sudden head aces would go threw a few good dreams.

Cosmo and Wanda tucked them in again, sighed before disappearing.

* * *

With Cosmo and Wanda

Cosmo and Wanda were send with every single Fairy godparent to the heigh Fairy counsel. The rules need a hard look at and over talk. The way the rules work if a human child wishes for things, NOT a Nega-human. In fact the Nega-Humans never had Godparents in the first place.

Jordan was the first in the head Fairy counsel chair, in a golden robe, next to him was his lover the Tooth Fairy wearing a light blue robe sparkling just as much as her husbands, then came Cupid wearing a bright pink robe and last came in Father Time.

"This meeting is opened because we have to discus the double phenomena Timothy Turner and Nega-Timothy Turner. Who have shared a body for the past 9 years, and 2 days," Father Time explained.

Jordan nodded his head: "I see you keep an incredible close eye on the time clocks within them. But how is it even possible for a human to have their Nega-Human within them?"

Father time blushed madly, "Well..."

After giving a long and exact explanation and showing the escaped and executed King and Queen of the Nega-Humans the others understood it further.

* * *

 _Nega-Timmy had the first dream_

 _Nega-Timmy found himself without Timmy in the part as he promised Anti-Cosmo to be._ _Nega-Timmy spotted Anti-Cosmo, he still has the same blue skin, British suite and green eyes like he remembers them._

 _Anti-Cosmo spotted him as well, "I see you came."_

" _Of course. I am just trying to get this stupid and insane idea out of my head of me being a King over a country I don't know. Plus there is no prove at all that I am a prince at all, so what have you got to say to that?" Nega-Timmy asked him._

" _There is prove your highness, return back home. Once you get control of the body, walk to 'The Playing field' in Danville. There by the swings hiding in high grass you will find a box placed there by us. Return with the box back home and open it, in the box is your King signature ring. And a letter," Anti-Cosmo explained._

 _The thoughts about him won't leave the young human at all. What has this Anti-Cosmo got to do with anything?_

* * *

He and Timmy woke up the next day. They walked out of the house, lucky it was Saturday today. Vicky has long since left and their parents still haven't returned yet.

"So Nega-Timmy, with nobody here now, what should we do now?" Timmy asked.

Nega-Timmy gave it some thought, this Anti-Cosmo won't get out of his mind. He must know something.

"Well, Timmy can I please have a wish from the magic wand thing? I want to visit this Anti-Cosmo guy," Nega-Timmy explained.

Timmy blinked and picked the wand up, "Why would you want to visit him? He is creepy."

Nega-Timmy just grabbed the wand and then made the wish. With a flash of light they both disappeared.

* * *

A short while later they found themselves in Anti-Fairy world. Just like Nega-Timmy wished. Inside a very big meeting room. At the long table a man in blue skin, dark blue hair and green eyes behind a monocle was just bent over some plans and drinking some tea.

As he spotted the 'intruder' he blinked a bit.

Nega-Timmy turned round and looked round the room. A massive table, with a fire place, various chairs, pictures all over the place and a massive rug was under the table.

Suddenly from a attached door a woman flew in, she has pink eyes, a hideous book teeth and a curled up black hair. She blinked as she spotted Nega-Timmy in the room.

"Anti-Cozzie... that's Nega-Timmy," The woman said.

The now identified Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "I know darling, welcome to the Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma home Nega-Timmy. My name is Anti-Cosmo and this is my love Anti-Wanda."

"Howdy deary," Anti-Wanda said.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes Anti-Wanda wasn't letting Nega-Timmy or Timmy go, so he poofed up a plate of ham sandwiches, she sat at the table munching one down after the next, whiles he had a calm drink of tea from a plain black tea cup.

"So Timmy, Nega-Timmy would you guy's like something to eat or drink?" Anti-Cosmo asked the visitors.

But Nega-Timmy shook his head, "No thank you Anti-Cosmo..."

"Why are we here?" Timmy asked Anti-Cosmo confused.

Anti-Cosmo rubbed the back of his neck scared. Not sure how the prince and his carrier will react to the news he was about to deliver to the two of them.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "So far from a list I got from wingedwaterwolf I used 18 ideas. The next ideas will follow in the next chapters. Please review."


	4. Chapter 4 Anti-Fairy world

Chapter 04 Anti-Fairy world

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, here is the next chapter and the Chapter 2 notes will be continued in this tale. Notes 21-36."

* * *

All was silence, Anti-Wanda finished her sandwiches and Anti-Cosmo his tea. Timmy and Nega-Timmy were sat now in 2 chairs opposite of the two Anti-Fairies. Anti-Wanda was still messing with her broken wand as Anti-Cosmo was moulding over how to explain to Timmy and Nega-Timmy the events that happened during their birth and why he knows them.

But he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Nega-Timmy recognised him. Causing the older Anti-Fairy to blush.

"Wait a minuet... y... your name is Anti-Cosmo... I... I saw you a long time ago... as I was a baby," Nega-Timmy points out.

Timmy looks at the white faced Nega-Timmy and looked at Anti-Cosmo confused. He just nodded his head.

Anti-Cosmo then began to explain, "Well... yes Nega-Timothy... you did see me... b... but-"

Stupidly Anti-Cosmo couldn't bring a word out as Timmy suddenly fell to the floor screaming. Nega-Timmy quickly sat their body down breathing harder and harder.

"Oh no..." Anti-Cosmo said shocked as he looked towards the clock, it was already 8 PM.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy both suddenly started screaming louder and louder. The black magic around them forced the transformation to be quicker, but more painfull.

Whiles Timmys blue eyes disappeared and he was thrown into the back part of the mind Nega-Timmy's red eyes were suddenly so dark that they turned brown. His black hair shot out and Timmy continued to scream. As the teeth departed from 1 joint tooth to 2 vampire teeth blood started dripping from their mouths.

Anti-Cosmo had to hold his lunch down as best as he could, this was just awful. Quickly he got a ice cold ice block out of the fridge and Anti-Wanda caught Nega-Timmy. He fainted after that painful transformation.

Anti-Wanda looked towards Anti-Cosmo, "Darling... why is he in so much pain?"

She placed Nega-Timmy on the couch and Anti-Cosmo the ice block around the steaming hot child. Then he lifted Nega-Timmys hand and bit quickly in it drinking a bit of the blood.

Just by flavouring it he could tell that this is Nega-Timmy's royal blood pumping threw him. After Nega-Timmy was safe Anti-Cosmo placed a 100% correct spell over him. So that Nega-Timmy would continue to talk with them both.

He sat with Anti-Wanda on either side of the steaming child. But the ice block wasn't helping, Nega-Timmys temperature was rising and then to all bad luck his body suddenly began to shake violently.

"Dear this isn't normal, please call Anti-Rip. I'll check in the library for a book about this," Anti-Cosmo said worried.

Quickly as she could Anti-Wanda poofed over to Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell and brought him to the castle.

In the mean time Nega-Timmy and Timmy were still fighting in the body. Every inch of them hurt drastic. But Nega-Timmy was in even more worry then Timmy. Something felt of about this world, and familiar.

'Terrence... you ok?' Timmy thought to him worried.

This time Nega-Timmy spoke out his words, "Y... yes I am ok... but that really hurt... but also it was familiar... were our transformations ever this painful?"

Timmy thought quiet, almost impossible if you are supposed to be the shadow of the other, he shook his head.

'No brother... it was never this bad. Not even as a baby as we had our first transformation,' Timmy said shaking the head a bit.

Terrence nodded his head. So something about this dark world... the shadow of Fairy world, as he presumed considering it is called Anti-Fairy world.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was white out of fear for the children. He picked the panicking child up and placed 'Timmy/Nega-Timmy' on the bed and tried to wipe the sudden sweat coming from the brow of their head. The body still didn't stop shaking and the screaming continued.

He witnessed Timmy's clean fingers grow out to the black claws and the costume turning from pink to dark blue. Then once the costume was compleat they suddenly passed out.

At that second he heard 2 'foops' and Anti-Wanda came with Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell. A old friend of his.

"Anti-Cosmo, you said it was an emergency?... who is that child before you?" Anti-Rip asked Anti-Cosmo as he spotted Nega-Timmy.

Anti-Cosmo wasn't sure if he should tell him about Nega-Timmy being the Prince, but he decided for now not to tell him.

"This is Nega-Timmy, Timmy is his lighter side and was just sapped back into the subconscious of Nega-Timmy... I presume..." Anti-Cosmo said remembering the spell he placed over the two children as they were babies.

Anti-Rip picked up the hand of the unconscious child and checked the heart rating, it was very, very slow. He started to panic and quickly poofed/fooped up a heart monitor. He placed the tubes on the chest and plugged it into the socket.

The heart was beating even slower... almost stopping. Anti-Rip shot threw his head what could save Nega-Timmy... because this was for him and Timmy now just to much. They were both exposed to Anti-Fairy magic which can have a deadly affect on their transformation problem.

Suddenly Anti-Rip remembered something he learned a long time fro the 'Anti-Fairy university of medicine'. Black light or Anti-Fairy magic is toxic to humans... but not Nega-Hmans... in fact the Nega-Humans were so obsessed with the Anti-Fairies that on several attempts they tried to eat them. Lucky though 'apart from the King and Queen' none of the Nega-Humans have ever gotten a hold of a Anti-Fairy ever again.

"Anti-Cosmo," Anti-Rip said, as he checked the readings of the measurements, "All assumptions are correct... and by the clock... Nega-Timmy will be able to have his final transformation at 7 AM in the morning. Let him explore with you and Anti-Wanda Anti-Fairy world to get them both used to the world now."

Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "We will, thank you Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell."

Seeing as the 'patient' was out of danger Anti-Rip poofed back home. Anti-Cosmo looked at Nega-Timmy with worry, if they couldn't get this pain under control then how was he going to rule over the Nega-Humans once more?

Seeing as he has nothing better to do Anti-Cosmo decided to help his wife in preparing a healthy and vitalising dinner.

* * *

In Timmys and Nega-Timmys dream together

Timmy and Nega-Timmy this time round were in a black hole, suddenly a spot light fell upon them and Timmy and Nega-Timmy saw they were sitting in a chair.

'Timmy what is this place?' Nega-Timmy asked him scared.

Timmys own face was pail white, 'I... I think this is our worst nightmares... please tell me I am wrong.'

Suddenly faces appeared all around them.

 _First up were Cosmo and Wanda._

 _Cosmo spoke up, "Oh look darling, it is the dumb and dumber."_

" _Quite right, we were never your friends Timmy and your freak of a friend, we just wanted the extra credit to gloat in front of our friends, we weren't even going to return from the Fairy conference, but abandon the both of you. Once the wands run out of wishing power you will forever forget us," Wanda snapped colder then usual._

 _But Timmy was shocked, "Wait.. but-"_

 _Then came Chester and AJ as Cosmo and Wandas faces shifted to the side giving the other two the spot light._

" _Oh no... the Nega and his pink prick. Ewwwwww, leave my super intelligence alone," AJ snapped at the two._

" _W... what?" Timmy said confused._

" _Gosh, I may have braces to fix my teeth, but having two buck teeth and then the Vampire suckers that is just disgusting you blood drinking beavers," Chester snapped back at them._

 _Nega-Timmy was fuming, "Chester McBadbat, I have never insulted your braces ever, so why are you doing this in return?"_

 _Instead of getting a reply they suddenly disappeared to. Something was pulling him back into the subconscious with his brother..._

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I've used now idea 21-37 from Winged water wolf. I hope they all form together a good chapter. More ideas to follow as well as chapters."


	5. Chapter 5 The cure of the transformation

Chapter 05 The cure of the transform

Quanktumspirit: "Notes 37-47 and then the other parts of the tale I have to conjure up myself. Please review."

* * *

Just as Timmy and Nega-Timmy were waking up their entire body felt like it was on fire and sent threw a blender. Their muscles were so tense that they could barely move. Their bones creaked in so much pain that they felt as if somebody has re-arranged their bones into various other parts of their body.

The breathing wasn't much easier either. Timmy looked towards a polished white celling. He saw Terrence was staring directly back at him in his reflection.

"I am still in control Timmy," Nega-Timmy said as he heaved the body up.

Suddenly, what felt like a bone break in his body, the young teen screamed, the pain was so intense that every move was like being crushed in a iron maiden and lit up with fire.

Nega-Timmy stared as he was shoved back into the head and Timmy woke up once again. The body continued to burn and hurt as Timmy stared at his hands. Quickly he ran his hands threw his hair, pulling one hair out he notices it was still black, not brown like it was supposed to be.

They heard a foop and Anti-Cosmo appeared before him. He smiled as he noticed the child was awake.

Anti-Cosmo greeted them, "Good morning Nega-Timmy and Timmy Turner. How are you two?"

"I... I don't know I feel very weird... and I got a head ace," Timmy said as tears fell.

As Timmy tried to lift himself further out of the bed the pain just grew worse. Timmy screamed and screamed, Anti-Cosmo started to panic as he forced Timmy carefully back down.

Anti-Cosmo knew exactly what to do, "Timothy, please stay down and I'll call for help."

"No need darling," Anti-Wanda suddenly said as she poofed into the room next, "I just called Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell, he'll be here any minuet now."

Anti-Rip poofed in shorty after and looked towards Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, as he sees the trembling and crying child before them in the bed he knew that must be the patience.

He lifted Timmy/Terrence arm and checked with the time how their pulls was beating. Then he measured their temperature, it as a little heigh, then he weighed the child and measured the height. Timmy and Nega-Timmy were the right height for a 9 year old at 4 feet and 5 inces, but they both were frightening light. They only weighed in 62 pounds.

Anti-Rip glared at Anti-Cosmo a bit, "Has anybody bothered feeding him? He is lighter then a bag of feathers at the same height."

"Well, we have. Don't ask me about Cosmo and Wanda though. Timmy why do you weigh as much as a bag of feathers?" Anti-Cosmo asked the human worried.

"Well Anti-Cosmo," Timmy explained, "Because at the beginning me and Terrence didn't know we needed to eat as much for 2 people, we were only given the right amount for 1 person. Only breakfast time did we actually eat 2 bowls full of cereal, but the rest of the meals, so lunch and dinner we only ate as much as 1 person eats."

Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell was horrified, "That is unacceptable, you both should be eating the right nutritions and vitamins for your growing body/bodies. Anti-Wanda go straight into the kitchen and cook for them a massive continental breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, mushrooms, cereals, mixed fruit salads and lots to drink. Timmy eat everything up, Terrence absorb the vitamins, minerals and co that Timmy will be transporting into the body and deliver them to the right parts of your body/bodies that you both feel back to 100%."

They nodded their heads. Anti-Cosmo transported Timmy/Nega-Timmy into the dinning room once more and sat them down.

In the kitchen Anti-Wanda cooked 6 boiled eggs, 1/2 kg of scrambled eggs, ½ kg of fried eggs, 6 sausages, 3 portions of cereal, a mixed portion of fruit and to drink 3 cartons of orange juice.

Once the meal was complete she flew with a tray to Timmy and Nega-Timmy. She handed out the juice. Timmy and Nega-Timmy's eyes sparkled as they saw the delicious meal. Quickly they both ate the entire meal.

Anti-Wanda just ate a bowl of cold cereal and Anti-Cosmo had as well some boiled eggs with toast. Timmy and Nega-Timmy were really enjoying this meal. For the first time ever in their lives did this meal actually fill their body's needs up to 100%. They beamed and smiled over to Anti-Wanda.

Once they finished the entire meal they tidied the dishes up.

"Timmy it is ok, I'll clean up," Anti-Wanda offered.

But Timmy shook the head, "Its ok Anti-Wanda. Thank you so much, this was one of the best meals we have ever had and we are actually full now."

"I agree brother," Nega-Timmy said threw the head, "we will clean up."

Both boys walked their body into the kitchen and cleaned all the dishes up. Truly... so far from everybody they knew Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were the closest they could have ever thought of being a family.

Suddenly Anti-Cosmo called out to the two boys, "Timmy Terrence, we will have to return with you both to the hospital, Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell wants to check once more you both over. Before he can give you both the green light that you are ok now."

"So once you both are done we will be on our way," Anti-Wanda explained.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy looked at each other threw the clean glass window towards outside.

'I'm in Timmy, you?' Nega-Timmy asked him.

'Me to, once we can find a way that this transformation will stop hurting then maybe we will find a cure against this pain,' Timmy said nodding the head.

Anti-Cosmo lead the family into the coach and they road threw to the Anti-Fairy hospital.

The Anti-Fairy hospital is actually one of the best hospitals out there in the magic world, Pixies, Anti-Fairies and yes even a few Fairies who managed to fly threw Anti-Fairy world managed to get treatment there by the best doctors in all time.

One of the greatest was Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell. He was so good that he even won the hospital Oscar since he started the job back in Uni.

Anti-Cosmo flew with the children, 'of course Timmy and Terrence walked behind him' into the white hospital. Various of Fairies, Anti-Fairies, Pixies and even Genies were all over the place being treated by various Anti-Fairies nurses, Doctors and medical professions. Even a pharmacy was there.

Anti-Cosmo flew with the children up to the reception desk where a peacock coloured haired woman was sat typing something out on a computer. She was wearing a white nurses uniform and her badge showed her name is: Anti-Tilla Anti-Frogfog.

"Excuse me we are the Anti-Fairywrinke Anti-Cosma family. We have a appointment with Dr. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell booked in 20 minuets. Could you please inform him that we have arrived?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

Anti-Tilla didn't raise her head, she just pulled a number from a block before handing it to Anti-Cosmo. Then proceeding to type on the computer without as much as a thank you.

Anti-Wanda was fuming a bit, "Why thank you ma'am."

They flew into the waiting room. Timmy and Nega-Timmy spotted a playing area with a few stuffed toys, like bat, wolves and other objects. Timmy and Nega-Timmy were permitted to play with them. Anti-Cosmo keeps a close eye on them both.

They truly seem happy Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda read a few books/comics in the practice. Anti-Cosmo was reading a book about 'bone transplants' in Chinese, and Anti-Wanda was reading a comic called 'Funny chickens'.

After waiting for about 23 minuets Anti-Rip flew out of the operating room, he was holding the hand of Anti-Cupid who had his left hand in a cast.

"And next time Anti-Cupid, don't let yourself be hit by Cupids arrow and don't over stretch your muscle bones just to get the arrow as far away as possible," Anti-Rip advised the heart breaker.

Anti-Cupid was fuming, "Sure Anti-Rip, I will try. See you soon for the check up. Oh hi Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. Sorry but I have to be on my way now."

With a wave of his good hand and his wand Anti-Cupid disappeared from the spot, leaving behind a broken heart could of black dust. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell smiled at them.

"I have time for them now Anti-Cosmo," Anti-Rip said.

He flew with the Anti-Fairies and Timmy, Terrence walked behind them into the doctors office. He sat Timmy and Terrence on the hospital bed and made them lie down. He first switched his old plastic cloves for some fresh ones, then he started the check up with Timmy and Terrence weight, exactly as Anti-Cosmo feared, both boys were impossible light.

Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell removed Timmy and Nega-Timmy's hats and shirts to see what was underneath them. They didn't seem to be hurt, but horribly malnutrition. You could see their skeleton they were so thin, in fact their shirts covered that up perfectly. Just underneath the rib cage was a slightly swollen stomach.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy were ashamed of their appearances, but Anti-Rip just smiled at the two.

"Don't worry boy's nothing I haven't seen before. Anti-Cosmo are you sure you had them from earth and not from a concentration camp?" Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell asked worried.

But Anti-Cosmo shook his head, "I am sure, maybe with some proper foods and love amount you both will catch up with the growing population of children."

"Quite sure Anti-Cosmo. Now Timmy and Nega-Timmy this scanner will see how your body is changing during the times, so far you both have only recently been exposed to magic, that's why at the beginning your transformation was a little bit soother. But in Anti-Fair world where bad luck and black cats run amok, your transformation form one to the other will be as painful as you can get. But once your body is used to the shocking way of magic it will get easier the more time goes by," Anti-Rip explained.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy blink confused, they sit in front of a mirror and stare at each others reflection. How is Anti-Fairy world supposed to help them with the transformation if to most of the time it will hurt them?

After the check up Anti-Cosmo thanked the doctor again, Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell smiled, handing them some medication against the nauseousness threw the black light and then gave the child/children two lollipops of coca cola. Timmy and Nega-Timmys eyes sparkled as they accepted the sweet.

Then Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda drove back with both boys home. As they reached the castle Nega-Timmy walked with Anti-Cosmo threw to the dinning room to have some dinner. Timmy in his head was deciding what exactly they should have to eat. Timmy let Nega-Timmy have the controle now because he was a bit tired after the check up.

"Anti-Cosmo... can we have some dinner now?" Nega-Timmy asked.

Timmy nodded the head and they walked together to the dinning room. Anti-Cosmo looked kinda sad and disappointed to Nega-Timmy and Timmy.

They both are in pain with barely any power too keep their bodies up. The boys sat down and Anti-Wanda flew in with some tea for them to drink. She held the head to let them drink it up. The medicine within the system was calmly working.

Anti-Cosmo was cooking in the mean time some fish fingers, cream pasta and spinach. Once he shared it out on 4 plates he flew with the steaming hot meal into the dinning room.

Timmy, Nega-Timmy and Anti-Wanda thanked him before eating the meal. Timmy and Nega-Timmy were drinking orange juice, Anti-Cosmo his usual tea and Anti-Wanda a bottle of milk.

After dinner Anti-Wanda had a idea.

"Come, lets watch some TV," Anti-Wanda offered.

Anti-Cosmo nodded as well. He flew with Timmy and Nega-Timmy following him to the living room. There he turned the TV on and a program called 'Childs play' was on. Timmy and Nega-Timmy haven't seen it yet, but it seemed to be an exciting episode.

As they calmly were into the movie and laughing at a few scenes Anti-Cosmo focused on his hand watch a few times. The time was ticking on. As it struck 8 PM so 20:00 o'clock he looked towards Timmy/Nega-Timmy.

Like the first time Timmys brown hair changed to black, his blue eyes vanished and were blood red, then black finger nails replaced his clear white ones and his pink clothes were pure black. Anti-Cosmo blinked, this must be the Nega-Timmy.

Not wanting to disturb them he let the children watch the show. Neither noticing the transformation at all they were so focused. Anti-Wanda chuckled along with the movie. But suddenly all 3 of them were pulled out of the film as the house phone suddenly rang.

Anti-Cosmo got up and poofed the phone in his hand.

"Good evening, with who am I speaking?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Anti-Cosmo, it is me Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell, I wanted to ask how Timmy and Nega-Timmy are feeling," The phone replied revealing it to be their Anti-Fairy doctor.

Anti-Cosmo beamed, "Well Anti-Rip, the formula worked, they just had the transformation with no pain or struggling what so ever. It seems to be working."

Timmy and Nega-Timmy blinked. Quickly they lifted the body up and ran towards a mirror. True Timmy was in the mirror and Nega-Timmy was standing in front of it.

But Anti-Rip started to panic a bit on the other end, "Well... I am fine that they are doing well... but Anti-Cosmo what ever you do, protect them with your life. Things are just going to get weirder and more dangerous."

Anti-Cosmo blinked, remembering what happened 9 years ago... suddenly his head was adding 1 plus 1 together. He paled.

"O... ok Anti-Rip. You can count on us. Nobody will get them without our consent," Anti-Cosmo said facing the two kids pail white.

After placing the phone down Anti-Cosmo quickly flew to a leaver, he heaved it over bringing up huge amounts of garlic all over the house.

But little did Anti-Cosmo know is that a bat was spying on the two boys and flew of into the darkness to deliver the report to his master.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "The notes from wingedwaterwolf are threw now. The rest is my tale. I hope you enjoy it. Things are just going to get a lot weirder and more dangerous."


	6. Chapter 6 The prince is found

Chapter 06 The Prince is found

Quanktumspirit: "My parts now, I hope I can keep the spirit of this story alive. Writing date: Wednesday 29th June 2016."

* * *

The spying bat flew as fast as he could back to Nega-world. The evil parallel world of ours. The bat flew past countless houses all made of black ashes and wood with mud type roofs. Threw a dark green forest, the trees were all dark green and their branches as well as their trunks were blood red, the rivers there were flowing with the blood of the countless dead threw the wars of the Nega-human's rebellions, the grass around the rivers were a sickly yellow whiles the grass itself was a orange type of colour, the bat looked up and saw the inky dark blue sky with a few silver clouds covering countless stars all shining gold.

As the bat came to a castle he landed and knocked against a window. A young boy with red eyes, blond short hair and wearing grey rags with a back apron opened the window and allowed the bat inside. The bat bowed to the kitchen boy and then continued threw the ebony coloured kitchen to the castles library.

In there sat a very old monk man, about 100 years old. He has pail white wrinkled skin, blood red eyes and so Gray hair that you believed he had a silver round crown on his head. He was wearing a blood red robe like a monk would wear and wooden black shoes to keep his feet warm, his face was free from any facial hair you can imagine.

The man was just writing inside a book about the sad passing of King Nega-Tryton and his fair and lovely Queen Nega-Trisha, who both died about 9 years and 8 months ago. On that very day their son and heir Prince Nega-Timothy disappeared. Somebody stole the crown prince and saved his life. So far none of the King or Queens enemies managed to find the prince and kill him, he has a track record over who was dead in Nega-World, who was born and who still lives.

As the bat pattered across the floor the monk looked up from his written work and recognised him. He patted the side of his chair and the bat flew up before bowing down to him.

"Welcome back to Nega-World Nega-Bruno. How was your flight?" The man asked him.

The bat called Nega-Bruno smiled at him, "It was a wonderful trip my lord Nega-Christopher. But I have worrying, but also for our terms wonderful news. I saw Nega-T... Nega-T... the royal boy who survived the death. He is still alive."

Nega-Chrisopher's eyes gleamed happy. He carefully lifted himself up and walked with a walking stick to the back part of the room. He picked one book about the birth of the prince and opened it up. There was only one oil painting of Prince Nega-Timothy a.k.a Nega-Timmy Nega-Terrance Nega-Turner ever made. As he was barely a few hours old.

He picked it out and smiled. But then his smile faulted as he looked back over to the bat. Nega-Christopher walked over to a chair in front of a brown table, he sat down, sighed quietly before formalising the words correctly over what should be done now.

Nega-Christopher chose his next words wisely, "Has Anti-Cosmo found him? Why hasn't he reported to us personally? He is the closest of all of our allies, that's why King Nega-Tryton and Queen Nega-Trisha trusted him with their son on his birth date."

"I saw him with the Prince my lord. He has them for now under his care. I do not know why Anti-Cosmo hasn't reported to us about it. Shall I organise a meeting between you and him?" Nega-Bruno asked him.

Nega-Christopher sat down and thought about this long and hard. If any part of the royal family or their allies of the Nega-World would be recognised, they will be sent straight to their deaths. He can't get to Anti-Cosmo himself for he has to protect the documentary rights to the royal throne with his life.

He smiled over to the bat and nodded his head. This was the only way the message could be sent, without anybody suspecting foul play.

"Not yet Nega-Bruno. Let the boys have one more day of being young children. Once the prince and his light soul find the box with the written letter and ring in it, we will get them both to the Princes home. Deliver instead the box to the hidden spot for them to find it," Lord Nega-Christopher said.

Nega-Bruno bowed down, picked the box up that Nega-Christopher talked about and disappeared once more, flying towards Anti-Fairy world and off to the forest in Anti-Fairy world. Nega-Christopher raised his own hand and a Anti-Fair flew up to him. Another allier to the dead King and Queen.

"Anti-Cupid. Fly this instant to Anti-Cosmo and tell him that the time has come," Nega-Christopher ordered.

Anti-Cupid bowed down to him and poofed away. As he was alone in the room Nega-Christopher smiled as he was watching the chest which they let disappear after the birth of the Prince.

Nega-Christopher nodded his head and started setting everything up for the welcome back community for the young prince.

* * *

Anti-Cupid flew threw Anti-Fairy world, up to Anti-Cosmos castle. Just as he reached the door he knocked against it.

Anti-Wanda heard the knock and looked threw the side window.

"Who isa it?" She asked.

Anti-Cupid rolled his eyes before replying, "It is me, Anti-Cupid. I have an important message to deliver to Anti-Cosmo, its about Timothy Turner and Nega-Timothy Turner."

Anti-Wanda blinked and flew as fast as she could to the living room. There Anti-Cosmo was reading to Nega-Timmy and Timmy a story about count Dracula, and how he was inspired by Vlad the Impaler. Both boys were engrossed with the story, but also creped out.

"After Vlad the Impaler had his victims charged to death by impalement he would order the executioners to force their victims butt threw the spike and ram it threw their heads. It would take day's just for the poor victims to die, but it is incredibly painful for the victim, but Vlad didn't care. That was until-" Anti-Cosmo read out, but then stopped as he saw his wife.

Anti-Cosmo quickly placed a book mark into the page and closed the thick book. Nega-Timmy and Timmy turned their head round and focused on Anti-Wanda.

Anti-Wanda made a toothy smile to her husband, "Darling... um... Anti-Cupid has just come with a message from 'you-know-who' about 'you-know-who'."

Anti-Cosmo quickly got up and flew to the meeting room where Anti-Cupid was waiting for him, so fast as if Anti-Wanda has just burned the home down. Anti-Cosmo shook his old 'friends' hand before they both sat down. Anti-Wanda flew to them as well and behind her Nega-Timmy and Timmy walked their body to him.

"Anti-Cozzie, what is going on?" Anti-Wanda asked her husband confused.

"Does he know?" Anti-Cosmo just asked Anti-Cupid, ignoring his wives question.

Anti-Cupid nodded his head, he looked for a split second around before handing to Anti-Cosmo the letter from the Nega-Monk.

Anti-Cosmo picked it up, switched his monocle for a pair of reading glasses and read it out loud, "Dear Anti-Cosmo, we were told that the Prince and his light soul are now under your care, you know that the rightful age of a Nega-Prince to claim the throne is 10 years old. We would like you to get the box that Nega-Bruno is delivering to you and hand it to the young Prince and then return with him back to Nega-Human world. But make sure none of the Nega-Kings enemies finds you all. With greetings, your ally Monk Nega-Bruno."

He nodded his head, but just as he finished reading the letter Timmy and Nega-Timmy walked threw.

They both were feeling so much better after another full night of rest and at this moment Timmy was in control of the body. As he looked at Anti-Cosmo he could see he looked a little bit worried.

"You ok Anti-Cosmo?" Timmy asked him.

Anti-Cosmo shook himself out of his trance and nodded, "Yes guys, come lets have breakfast now."

"Um... dear it is lunch time,... not breakfast," Anti-Wanda pointed out.

Anti-Cosmo still flew around the castle as scared as possible, he flew to all the windows and made sure the garlic was still protecting the home. He scanned the outside world making sure that nobody was watching them.

But so far there was nothing. He knew that he has to tell Nega-Timmy the truth soon, but not now.

Anti-Wanda took his hand and looked at her husband worried.

"Come on dearest." Anti-Wanda said and pulled Anti-Cosmo to the dinning room.

Once there he waved his wand and lunch was served.

For lunch the 3 had a vegetable and noodle stu, over baked with cheese. During the entire meal Anti-Cosmo was scanning the area. Something was off. And he might know what.

Suddenly just as everybody finished Timmy looked to Anti-Cosmo.

"Anti-Cosmo, why have I and Nega-Timmy got the feeling that we have seen you before?" Timmy asked him.

Anti-Cosmo poofed all the dishes into the dishwasher, ran it and then flew with the family to the lounge. Anti-Wanda looked at Anti-Cosmo worried, should they tell him?

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and something came shooting threw the chimney towards them. Anti-Cosmo grabbed a blanket and caught a distraught and very filthy bat. The bat was carrying a box and he was shaking so much.

Anti-Cosmo looked directly over to Timmy, "Ok guys. I'll tell you. Let me just take care of this."

He left the lounge with the wounded bat. Timmy and Nega-Timmy followed Anti-Cosmo and noticed the bat was holding a small box in his claws.

Anti-Cosmo un-attached the letter and box before poofing up a bath for the bat. The poor bat was grabbed then by Anti-Wanda and carefully washed. Timmy and Nega-Timmy watched the two as they took care of the distraught victim.

"There, you should feel right as rain now, Nega-Bruno. I take it this letter is from Nega-Christopher?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

Nega-Bruno nodded his head, "Indeed it is. You have to follow the instructions carefully... w... we don't know how he will react to the sudden news? Oh... good evening Nega-Timothy."

Nega-Timmy blinked as the bat bowed before him. Timmy stood in the back mind as still as possible. His 'brother' was being bowed as if he was a Prince or even a King. Anti-Cosmo hissed at the bat and Bruno disappeared again.

"Sorry Timmy and Nega-Timmy. I have something important to finish. How about you go and spend the day with Anti-Wanda?" Anti-Cosmo offered.

Before Timmy or Nega-Timmy could response Anti-Cosmo left the room with the letter in his hands.

* * *

With Anti-Cosmo

Anti-Cosmo flew to his private office, there he lit a candle and held the letter towards it. Exactly as the Nega-Humans have always done, it was written in lemon juice. After burning it for 2 minuets he could read the letter fluently.

"Lets see:-" Anti-Cosmo said, he changed his monocle for a stronger set of glasses, because he was far sighted and near sighted, each in one eye, "Dear Anti-Cosma, we've heard you have saved our young prince, Nega-Timmy. And we know he is now with his spirit carrier Timothy Turner under your care. We are in desperate need for Nega-Timmy to return Anti-Cosmo. The times in Nega-World are not good, and only our future king is able to save us. Please inform Nega-Timmy of the changes and deliver him to the Nega-Union house by the church yard. Signed: Nega-Christopher, protector of the Nega-Kingdome."

After Anti-Cosmo read the letter he sat down in his chair worried. He knew that Nega-Timothy was the future King over Nega-World. But how will he get him under cover back to his home town? And who was still on the royals side?

* * *

With Timmy and Nega-Timmy

Timmy and Nega-Timmy blinked as Anti-Cosmo vanished. They just shrugged and Timmy walked the body up to Anti-Wanda.

She was at the moment in the garden of the house. Anti-Wanda planted in the ground hundreds of different fruit, vegetables and trees, because autumn was coming to Anti-Fairy world she was at the moment head over heals in work gardening the fruits of the year.

As she heard a twig break Anti-Wanda looked up. "Oh hi Nega-Timmy and Timmy. Would you like to help me out here?"

"That's what we are here for," Timmy explained, Nega-Timmy continued, "What can we do?"

Anti-Wanda handed the kid/kid's a knife and pointed to a apple tree. The branches of the tree were pointing all over the place and the fruits were hanging very low.

"For starters, can you pick the apples, but don't eat them. They have to be washed, and un-poisoned. Every fruit and vegetables grown here in Anti-Fairy world is poisonous, if not treated. After filling the basket we will head back inside." Anti-Wanda explained.

The boy's nodded their heads, and started picking the apples, they did look delicious. But as promised, they didn't eat one, despite the delicious sight. After the basket was full Anti-Wanda handed the children the other vegetables she gardened.

"Go to that bench over there, and stay there Timmy and Nega-Timmy. You can look around the garden, but don't touch anything." Anti-Wanda instructed.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy blinked, they obeyed the order and sat down. They watched Anti-Wanda poof up a sword, and cut the branches and bushes back, then she burned the branches. After the fire was exterminated the children saw that on the floor where a lot of small looking berries, growing out of the ground.

Anti-Wanda took a pair of gloves and picked all the berries in one blow. As the last berry was picked the basket was full.

Then they walked/flew back into the castle.

* * *

As the children and Anti-Wanda flew back into the home of Anti-Cosmo he looked over to them and smiled. All 4 walked into the kitchen and Anti-Cosmo helped with his wife a bit of cooking.

"How was the meeting with Anti-Cupid Anti-Cosmo?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo's eyes were almost blood shot. "It was ok. And... and dear we have to tell the boys after we've cooked the meal."

Timmy has had enough, "What? Tell us what? Why do we know you Anti-Cosmo?"

"I said afterwords, now do your half of the cooking if you both wish or go back to your bedroom." Anti-Cosmo suddenly snapped.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy blinked, Nega-Timmy pulled Timmy into the back and changed his red eyes and vampire teeth. He was getting a bit fed up with Anti-Cosmo attitude, but he would rather obey them then live in a home where his 'parents' treated him and his beloved soul brother like a piece of crap.

Anti-Wanda baked some bread, Anti-Cosmo worked on a beef stu, and Nega-Timmy/Timmy were asked to cook a apple stu. After the meals were completed the family laid the table and had the meal.

Quickly as the last knife and fork were placed down after the meal Nega-Timmy grabbed the plates and washed it off. He sorted them into the cupboard, then grabbed Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda and shot to the living room. There he sat Anti-Cosmo on one side and Anti-Wanda on the other.

"Well Anti-Cosmo? What was that about with the bat and the letter? And why do me and Timmy know you?" Nega-Timmy asked.

Anti-Cosmo sighed, "Ok, ok I'll tell you two. Timmy Turner, do you remember the day you were born?"

Timmy blinked, "I think so... Like I said, I saw you hovering over my crib."

"Correct, that day you were born Nega-Timmy, your soul brother was born as well. But only to two different parents. Nega-Timmy, your parents were King Nega-Tryton and his Queen Nega-Trisha. Your full name is: Prince Nega-Timothy Nega-Terrance Nega-Turner." Anti-Cosmo explained.

"W... what happened to my parents?" Nega-Timmy asked scared.

Anti-Cosmo sighed and whipped his eyes. "The box will show you. Come we have to get you to the chest now."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Timmy left the house. Anti-Cosmo asked Timmy to be in control, because he wasn't sure if some one from Nega-Timmy's past might come to harm him.

As the make shift family flew away from Anti-Cosmos home Timmy and Nega-Timmy looked around the Anti-Fairy neighbourhood.

A lot of Anti-Fairies looked directly towards them, but Anti-Cosmos deep growles sent everyone scampering off. The family flew deeper and deeper into Anti-Fairy world, past the town and into a forest. Anti-Cosmo lit a torch and lead Timmy, Nega-Timmy and his wife threw the forest.

Nega-Timmy was still confused, why were they in Anti-Fairy world forest?

The trees were a deep brown, a lot had dark green leaves and others dark green pine needles. They came across several animals, and Nega-Timmy and Timmy even spotted a toad stool. But were instructed by Anti-Cosmo not to touch or pick any mushrooms.

"The mushrooms here in Anti-Fairy world." Anti-Cosmo explained, "Are deadly toxic if one doesn't know how to cook and treat them. They are ok for the Anti-creatures and Anti-Fairies, but to a human it is a direct sent to their deaths."

Timmy and Nega-Timmy understood and continued following. The sky was getting darker and darker the deeper they flew towards, whatever Anti-Cosmo was searching for it was taking its time. Anti-Wanda looked around and several times owls would fly around the family.

The flight and time continued for some time, until, just as Timmy and Nega-Timmy were going to fall asleep. Anti-Cosmo stopped abrupt. Nega-Timmy bashed almost into him and woke up. Anti-Wanda stood beside her husband and looked around confused.

Anti-Cosmo bent down and picked his wand from his vest pocket, he waved it around and a golden spade appeared. He handed Nega-Timmy the spade and then pointed at a hill of earth where a weird red glow was coming from.

"Nega-Timmy, please dig there, there you should find something belonging to you." Anti-Cosmo said.

Nega-Timmy nodded his head, he rammed the spade into the earth and started moving the earth away, from whatever they have discovered. Anti-Wanda summoned up a plastic sheet and Nega-Timmy piled the mountain of earth on top of the blue plastic sheet.

After digging for 20 minuets Nega-Timmy's spade rammed into something. He blinked, placed the spade down and jumped into the hole. He moved the earth away and brought the box up.

"Very Good Nega-Timmy. You've found it." Anti-Cosmo said smiling.

Nega-Timmy, Timmy and Anti-Wanda blinked and looked to Anti-Cosmo, all 3 asking at the same time: "Found what?"

Anti-Cosmo pulled Nega-Timmy's hand to him, closed his eyes and mumbled a spell under his breath.

"Mould solved, true heir, planes key, prince hey." Anti-Cosmo muttered.

Nega-Timmy stepped a bit back shocked, now what was a empty hand he was holding a golden key with a crown on the other end of it. Anti-Cosmo stepped back as the boys were looking at him confused.

He pointed to the chest, but before he said anything else he quickly turned around, he scanned the entire forest, but they were all alone.

"Ok so we are safe for a while. Well go on Nega-Timmy, open up your chest." Anti-Cosmo instructed.

Nega-Timmy bent down to the chest, he took the key in his hand, placed it into the lock and carefully turned the key. It gave off a clicking sound, as he lifted the lid, a gust of wind blew towards them and the box.

Nega-Timmy blinked.

"Well Nega-Timmy, what did you find?" Timmy asked his 'brother'.

Nega-Timmy's face grew bright red, there inside the box was a golden necklace, he picked it up and studied it. It was a locket of some sort, Nega-Timmy opened the necklace and gasped. There were 3 small photographs. One was of a man, about 30 years old, he had black hair, red eyes, wearing a orange royal robe and was wearing a crown, the second one was of a woman, about 30 years old as well, she had black hair and midnight blue eyes also wearing a crown and a white royal dress. Underneath the photo in small letters stood the following golden writing: 'The Nega-Human's do love. We love our son.'

Nega-Timmy let the necklace go and sat down. This was a bit much. He felt his chest tighten and he started to cry. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda flew to the side of the weeping child. They wrapped Nega-Timmy in a hug and Anti-Wanda stroked over Nega-Timmy's head, whiles Anti-Cosmo rubbed over Nega-Timmy's back.

"Nega-Timmy calm down. I'm sure your real parents have loved you with all their heart." Timmy spoke to him.

Nega-Timmy nodded, but he was still heart broken. He looked to Anti-Cosmo with a shaky voice, he let Anti-Wanda hang the necklace around his neck and hold his now ice cold hands.

"A... Anti-Cosmo. My parents are the King and Queen over Nega-World and they trusted you with my life. So I could survive you have magicked me some how into Timmy?" Nega-Timmy asked, guessing that this was how he became his 'brother's soul brother'.

Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "It was and still is a very complex spell Nega-Timmy."

Timmy then spoke out the next words, "Could you lift the spell of us? And allow Nega-Timmy to take his rightful place on the Nega-Kingdom's throne?"

"No Timmy. At the moment it won't work. As you can guess being now the official heir to the Nega-Human kingdom he has many enemies over the years. Anyone who could grab the Nega- throne will try it threw your brother. If I would lift the spell off now then Nega-Timmy will be spotted by a billion miles away and captured or killed. Timmy you have to promise us never to tell a single soul about what we have informed you two about. And protect Nega-Timmy with your life, just like you have over the past 9 years. Soon to be 10." Anti-Cosmo explained.

"I promise. Nega-Timmy you will never be harmed as long as you have me." Timmy said.

But then Anti-Wanda blinked, she seemed to have an idea, "Maybe we can lift the spell. But Nega-Timmy would have to be a transforming child again. But this time from Timmy. Honey how about we turn Nega-Timmy into a black wear-dog? During the day he will be Timmy's pet dog and in the night he will turn back into a child."

Nega-Timmy's eyes sparkled, "Good idea. Please Anti-Cosmo. I want Timmy to have his own life, apart form me."

Anti-Cosmo sighed, "Are you sure? And hold the control over yourself child."

Nega-Timmy nodded his head. Anti-Cosmo sat Timmy and Nega-Timmy on a chair. He made a necklace out of old dead dogs teeth and one wish bone. Then he flew with his wife on the opposite end of them.

Anti-Cosmo pointed towards Timmy/Nega-Timmy. "Free, Nega-Soul from human-soul. Hand human soul in human body, Nega-soul transform wear-dog and necklace teeth."

Timmy collapsed and shook, he felt Nega-Timmy withdrew from himself, he blinked and looked up, Nega-Timmy was now out of Timmy and hovered before him in a silver glow with a golden crown. Then Nega-Timmy was set on the ground, he had pure black hair, his eyes were a deep red and his skin was peachy colour. His tong was still like a snake as he transformed into a dog.

This dog had blood red eyes, a thin tong, short claws and is about the size and shape of a English Cocker Spaniel. His entire fur was black and he had a silver collar with his name on it.

"Wuff, wuff, bark, bark." Nega-Timmy went, but Timmy blinked, he could actually still understand him. (Hi Timmy. Can you understand me and am I talking like a dog?)

Timmy smiled as he nodded, "Yes Nega-Timmy. I can hear you as a dog with my ears, but your mind control is still connected with me. So the others can only hear, 'bark, bark' but I can understand you talking like a human in my head."

Nega-Timmy nodded his dog's head. "Wuff, wuff." (Ok good,... but how are you going to explain to you parents why you have suddenly now a dog? And your godparents?)

Timmy gave it some thought, then he snipped his fingers, he walked up to the emergency wand and pointed it to Nega-Timmy.

"Grrrr, wuff, wuff, bark, bark." Nega-Timmy said worried and scared. (No Timmy please. Don't kill me.)

"Don't worry Nega-Timmy. I will just wish for you to be in the park tied to a tree, then I'll ask my parents if I could adopt you." Timmy explained.

Nega-Timmy sat down, scratched over his ears and gave it some thought. It was a good idea.

"Wuff, wuff, bark, bark," Nega-Timmy said nodding his head. (Ok, but come to me as quickly as you can. Otherwise the dog catcher might catch me.)

Timmy nodded his head, "Dear Emergency wand, I wish that my 'dog/brother' would be in Dimmsdale Park and that I will find him later this afternoon. Also don't let the dog catcher get him or anyone from Nega-World or Fairy world."

The emergency wand sparkled and Nega-Timmy vanished. Exactly as Timmy wished he was now in Dimmsdale park, tied to a tree with a dog bone to eat.

"Wuff, wuff." Nega-Timmy said smiling as he fell asleep. (See you in a bit Timmy.)

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own no one. And will Nega-Timmy really fool the Nega-Humans so easy? Well wait and see."


End file.
